US20110216696A1 discloses a method of transmitting message data from a source node to a destination node in a mesh network, wherein the message data comprises an identifier of the source node, an identifier of the destination node, a transmission route and a message for the destination node. The message data is received by multiple intermediate nodes between the source node and the destination node. One of the intermediate nodes is determined based on a predetermined condition to transmit the message data. The message data is received by the destination node after passing through the intermediate nodes. Information of neighboring nodes is merged and updated by utilizing a knowledge base in an effort to minimize network traffic while simultaneously obtaining up-to-date mesh network nodes' information. A node list is suggested for modifying the mesh network and determining a faster path in order to avoid mesh network congestion.
Maintaining node lists and knowledge base requires a lot of resources particularly in large networks for example of 50000 network nodes. Accordingly, when the number of nodes in the network increases also the work load and memory resources needed for maintaining the node lists and knowledge base is increased.